Immortality
by Ianpiersonjdavis
Summary: A story of the aftermath of Fox and Kystal's break up after the Anglar war...And Fox finds the shocking truth about his parents as well as the fountain of youth and immortality, but at what cost? First story on this site...
1. Break ups hurt

**Immortality**

-Fox McCloud, hero of the Lylat system, hero of the Starfox team has been left saddened, depressed, and heart-broken since he broke up with Krystal, they had gotten back together after the Anglar invasion, which had unfortunately, only lasted a few months Fox couldn't bring himself to tell Krystal how he really felt about her with the fear of rejection, eventually she voluntarily quit the Starfox team, Fox begged her to stay, but she just responded "I'm sorry Fox! But, I can't do this anymore, I'm going back to be with Panther and the rest of Starwolf!" Fox was left to roam the galaxy, alone, Falco and Katt warmed up to each other, Slippy had Amanda, but Fox had no one and during a mission chasing after a criminal who had 'supposedly' stolen a Cornerian fighter, that sickened Fox, it made him remember Krystal, who after their first break-up joined the Cornerian military to 'prove' she could take care of herself.

Part I

Fox had pursued the unknown theft to Sauria until he disappeared from sight as soon as they got to the planet's surface Fox shouted "Son of a bitch! I lost him!" all of a sudden he was hit from behind, before he could do anything his ship started to go down and crashed, Fox managed to drag himself out of the flaming ruin with a few burns, cuts, and bruises, he stood up and looked at the flaming Arwing II and muttered "Higher-quality my ass!"

He had heard rustling noises coming from the bushes all of a sudden a figure wearing hockey mask jumped out at Fox "Raaagh!" he fell back.

A Jason Voorhees wannabe perhaps? Or was it just some lunatic? Either way the man grabbed Fox's right ear, jerked his head back and lifted his hockey mask revealing another fox with blue eyes who said "Wait a minute, you're not Conan O'Brian!"

Fox while massaging his throat replied "No, I'm Fox McCloud!" the fox had risen his weapon and shouted "Silence! Mortal! Or feel the wrath of my machete!" Fox looked at the hand where the figure was supposedly wielding the machete and replied "Dude, that's a twig."

The fox shouted "Aw, Damn it all to hell! I spent all this time getting ready to see you, and everything's screwed up! I had to use a twig as a machete substitute, I spent three months creating this mask out of mud and thorntail manure!"

Fox, a little freaked out asked "You're wearing dinosaur crap…on you're face!?"

But the fox ignored him and grabbed a cocoanut before bashing fox on the head knocking him out cold.


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic thus far, nor Starfox, nor Sauria, Arwing II etc.

Part II

When Fox awakened his he was lying down in abed with green sheets that was hard too see in the room he was rested he pulled the covers off and wondered where in the hell he was and when he got up he searched the walls for a light switch, but to no avail.

He wondered why there was no light switch in this…whatever the hell it was and began thinking to himself, _"This planet has no lights in this entire place! Is it primitive? Is there no electricity or technology at all? Who brought me here?"_

Once he made it outside the sun was blazing overhead, he couldn't believe what he saw what looked like an entire utopia was on this planet which was pretty obviously Sauria once the Cloudrunners flew over, instead of sidewalks there were stone paths, with a water fountain in the center of town with statues of Tricky, who had water spraying from his mouth, Krystal to the right who had water spouting from her staff and Fox in the center Fox aiming his blaster with water firing out and carved into the stone read:

'Prince Tricky, Fox McCloud, and Krystal McCloud-Heroes of Sauria'

'_Must be typo, Fox thought to himself, or maybe someone's exaggerating, or their idea of a practical joke…'_

Fox decided to explore this strange place for a while, now that he knew he was on Sauria he felt a little more comfortable now that he sort of knew where he was at but his jaw dropped because of what he saw next "Dad…!?" Fox choked…


	3. Part III

Part III

Fox's father James was just across from him and James ran up to him "Fox!? Is that really you? Hey, buddy!"

James hugged his son "I missed you, buddy!"

Fox was too stunned too cry and he still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not and replied "I missed you too dad…but Peppy told me you were…"

"Dead?" replied James skeptically "Yeah, I thought so…Listen son, I did not die on Venom I managed to make it to a ship…but I was badly wounded and on the brink of death, I got to Sauria and I found an ancient civilization here on Sauria that nursed me back to health…"

A blue fox ran up to James "Mr. McCloud come quick! There's been a murder!" James began following him "Where!? Show me!"

Fox decided to follow them since he had nothing better to do and they all stopped in front of a dark wooden house which to Fox looked a lot more like an overgrown shack.

Once inside Fox could immediately tell why the poor guy was so freaked out-It was a blood bath in there, blood covered the walls with guts and fur was all over the floor. Fox nearly vomited at the house itself before checking out the body on the floor.

Fox vomited while immediately afterwards James vomited and turned to Fox while explaining "Sorry about that, I was on the verge for a while and seeing you do it made me…uh,"

After examining the body for two seconds it was pretty obvious that the cat had been mutilated by some sort of bladed weapon, there wasn't really anything subtle about the murder the window was shattered, there were holes in the floorboards and walls, it was pretty hard to believe no one saw or heard any of this, which Fox felt pretty bad about-If he and his father had just waited to talk to each other then perhaps this could have been prevented.

Before they knew it the fox wearing a hockey mask jumped out from underneath the table wielding a blood soaked hatchet in his right hand and slammed it into the back of James's spine while blood sprayed form the cut like a fountain, Fox drew his blaster and hit the assailant in the chest three times before falling out the window Fox ran up to the window to search for his father's attacker, but he was nowhere to be found and Fox turned to his injured father "Dad!?"

James was still bleeding but he was standing as if nothing had happened when he saw the expression on Fox's face he said "Fox, there's something else I forgot to tell you…"


	4. Part IV

Part IV

"Fox, this might be hard for you to believe but, when I came here somehow when I was recovering…" he brushed his fingers through his head fur and sighed "This is a little hard to explain…but while recovering-it's still kind of fuzzy to me but, I somehow healed at an amazing rate, bullets, stab wounds, electricity, fire, drowning, falling fifty feet, I could be hurt but not killed! I had somehow learned the secret of immortality in addition I did not age no matter how many years passed…"

James walked into a bathroom while the dead cat's body was being taken to the morgue James wrapped some gauze around his torso and handed the roll of gauze to Fox "Here son, hold this for me will ya? Thanks!"

After wrapping the gauze around his torso three times to help stop the blood from getting on his new gear which James was more worried about the risk of infection, Fox however was worried about this and said "Dad, Don't you think you should put something on that before the gauze?"

James replied "No, why son?" Fox answered "It's just that I've heard that if a particular part of your body is infected you might have to get something amputated…"

James chuckled to himself "You sound like your mother! She always worries about me getting hurt, or mortally wound and-"

"Mom's alive!?" Fox asked astonished "Why didn't you tell me before dad!?"

James replied "It sort of slipped my mind and-" Fox stood up and shouted "What!? Don't you think that's important information!?"

Fox asked "Okay dad, I just really need to see mom, so if you can take me to you guys' house that would be great…"

So Fox followed James to his parents house and when he got inside Vixy was resting on the couch and she turned to face the door and opened her eyes when she saw James and bolted right up when she saw Fox and after Fox told his mother about everything from his father's supposed death to the end of the Anglar war and asked for advice about Krystal, and explained about her misunderstanding of his intentions to protect her from Wolf and Panther since those two candidates seemed most likely to hurt her.

Vixy asked him "Okay, but I'm curious…why did you want to come to me in particular?"

Fox remembered wheat Andross did and replied "Well, I know you've had some experience with psychopaths in relationships…like Andross."

Fox wondered where Krystal was, Vixy and James where both eager to meet her but Fox knew from personal experience in the past few months that if you pissed off Krystal making her happy again wouldn't be easy…


	5. Part V

Part V

Krystal was talking to Wolf about Fox when they heard something slam shut and turned to face the door, no one was there.

Wolf got up to get a weapon just in case someone managed to get in and tried attacking them, he walked over to a table and picked up a letter opener he asked Krystal "So if you didn't want to kill McCloud, why did you come here?"

Krystal shrugged and replied "Just to hurt Fox I guess…but now I think this whole thing was a mistake…so I was wondering if I could…" her voice trailed off.

"You were wondering if you could leave StarWolf and go back to McCloud's team-Well I won't force you to stay-Miserable team members have a tendency to not participate as well, I won't kill you either…You would have made a great team member and should you ever decide to change your mind you know where to find us-but I don't want you switching back and forth every time McCloud pisses you off like this…"

Krystal replied "Thank you…"

Wolf opened a closet door which revealed a small TV that had a documentary about Fox on the current channel they were interviewing a cop "Well, McCloud was pretty subtle in his depression after his break-up with that Krystal girl…until he got into the bourbon…"

They rolled a clip of cops with stun guns surrounding Fox who was in his boxer shorts rolling around on the lawn screaming "Where am I? Where the fck am I?"

Wolf turned off the TV and said to Krystal "He was last seen on Sauria when his Arwing crashed, he hasn't been seen since-He may not have survived…"

He massaged the back of his neck and asked "Um, if it's not too much trouble could you take this TV for me?"

Krystal replied "Sure, why?"

Wolf cracked his neck and responded "Well, I just need more room for this closet-I'd like to maybe put a fridge with a few sodas in there instead of going to a vending machine-god knows they cost an arm and a leg…"

Wolf helped Krystal pack her belongings and loaded them into the Cloudrunner and said "Listen, if McCloud really is alive could you uh, let me know or something?"

Krystal smiled and replied sarcastically "Sure, and I'll help you strangle him!"

She got in her ship and headed for Sauria to find Fox…


	6. Part VI

Part VI

Wolf had just finished placing a mini fridge in his closet and was making sure it fit right before he heard someone yell "Raahh!" he was just hit in the back of the head and fell to the floor when he looked up "What the hell!?"

Fox was standing over him holding a golf club, laughing like a maniac and ripped the mouse from Wolf's computer, and hit him in the face with it repeatedly, Wolf grabbed it from him and wrapped it around Fox's neck and began squeezing as tight as he could before Fox elbowed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him which had forced him to let go and clutch his gut in pain.

Massaging his throat he kicked Wolf in the ribs with all his strength while Wolf howled out in pain Fox said "My god, you're pathetic!" and walked out leaving Wolf injured with no help or means of self-defense.

Once Krystal had gotten to Sauria, she found Fox, Vixy and James who explained everything as well as the fact that even the 'deceased' Cerinians were there including Krystal's mother and father.

Fox and Krystal talked to each other for a while patching things up while something smashed through James and Vixy's living room window it was a rock tied to a hockey mask covered in blood with a note that read: Your next McCloud!!!

Author Note(s):_ I know it's short but I've been suffering from a bad case of writers block and I promise I will try to make the next chapter longer… _


	7. Part VII

Part VII

After he read the note aloud Fox asked "What!?" just then there was an explosion outside everyone rushed out of the house to see a Landmaster aiming right at the Fox shouted "Oh shit! Move!" everyone jumped out of the way as the gargantuan tank's canon fired an explosive beam destroying the house in an enormous explosion in which debris of wood, glass, tiles, and flaming furniture were sent sailing through the air.

Fox stood up and yelled at the driver of the tank "What the hell, man!?" the hatch of the tank opened and another Fox McCloud stood up laughing like a maniac, he was like Fox in every way except for the fact that he was crazy, had a deeper voice, and much darker fur.

He yelled to Fox "I thought that might get your attention! I tried everything I could think of! Slash your son of a bitch father, attack O'Donnell-hell even take you're girl from you!"

Fox shouted "What in the hell are you talking about? Why are you so interested in me? Who or what in the hell are you?"

Fox's doppelganger crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed "McCloud, please tell me you're not that stupid…"

Fox just answered him with a blank stare and he continued "Very well then McCloud, seeing as you and you're little bitch are about to die…I drugged you one night and posed as you to break up with Krystal saying it as to protect her so when you awoke you thought you had gotten wasted to tell her that, the Anglar's weren't created by Andross they were created by me! I wanted to see you enraged! You see, when your father became immortal in that hidden cave, he opened up an alternate reality-if you will thus, creating me, I live to kill and where I'm from I am one the most notorious slasher's in all of Lylat! I live to kill! If I could kill you just imagine how that would help my resume-you added to my father, Lombardi, O'Donnell, Cerinia, he gestured to Krystal with his thumb and that little whore over there!"

Krystal shocked muttered "It was you! You destroyed Cerinia, not Andross!"

Fox shouted angrily "You crazy son of a bitch! Are Wolf and Falco still alive? Answer me!"

His doppelganger just smirked and replied "Yes, those two assholes are alive in this reality but where I'm from-I got sick of their smart ass comments and slaughtered them like animals! Because that's all they were filthy animals! Just like all of you!"

Fox realizing this was himself clutched his gut and muttered "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

His doppelganger just laughed and replied "Yes, I didn't think you could stomach it McCloud, with your pathetic little ships flying around with your little childish fantasies being a so called 'mercenary pilot' instead of killing like a real man!"

He took out his blaster "Wolf had the right idea, it's a shame McCloud-That you couldn't have a death worthy of a true McCloud!" he aimed his blaster at Fox's chest and prepared to squeeze to trigger before a beam of his scorched his shoulder sending blood splattering over the Landmaster he dropped the blaster and clutched his injured shoulder before turning to Krystal who was holding a blaster of her own and yelled "Leave Fox alone!"

Fox saw his chance and hit his doppelganger from behind knocking him onto the hard pavement of the city streets.

He was unconscious with blood dripping from his muzzle Krystal's head was bowed there were tears forming in her eyes "Fox…I'm sorry…I've been such a jerk to you these past few months and I didn't even let you…god, I'm such an idiot!"

Fox walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Hey Krys, it's not you're fault-none of us knew…besides how long did it take to build Rome anyway?" Krystal could suppress a smile at hearing Fox's joke and Chucky reference who continued "I mean can you believe that guy? He thinks killing will make him great so now who do you think the idiot is you or him?"

Krystal smiled "Him."

When they glanced back at the pavement to where Fox's doppelganger landed he was no longer there and only left behind a splotch of blood.

Fox looked around hurriedly "Where the hell did he go?"

All of a sudden Fox felt a sharp pain in his lower back, he turned to see his doppelganger holding up a bloody ice pick and stabbed Fox in the right eye with it who roared out in pain as blood sprayed from his and fell to his knees as the evil Fox kicked him in the gut sending him flying onto the hard pavement, stunned injured, and in too much pain to move.

His doppelganger pointed the ice pick menacingly at Krystal and screamed angrily you're next, bitch!"


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII

He grabbed Krystal by the throat and raised her in the air while using his other hand he prepared to stab the ice pick into Krystal's throat before a dagger flew into his left arm, forcing him to drop Krystal and make him fall back in pain.

James was holding a scythe and yelled to Krystal "Take Fox to the cave, hurry!" Krystal put Fox's arm around her shoulder and helped him limp over to the cave he wasn't doing to well, there was a gapping hole in his back still pumping blood and the eye that had been stabbed was missing from its socket.

Fox's doppelganger saw James standing over him with the scythe and quickly kicked him in the gut, sending him flying backwards, off the Landmaster and onto the hard pavement where the scythe's blade was stuck into the pavement next to him, Fox's doppelganger stood up and smirked before jumping down and ripping the scythe from the pavement he saw James on his hands and knees struggling to get up, he slashed the back of James's legs twice and began hacking away at his back and spine, sending blood splattering over the pavement and James yelling out in pain at the slash wounds.

Once in the cave not only did Fox feel better but his wounds healed and miraculously the eye that had been crushed like a grape in it's socket regenerated and Fox stretched before turning to Krystal "You should probably stay here for a while, that guy has poison on him and he might have infected you…"

Krystal nodded she knew that was just Fox's excuse to keep Krystal safe who replied "Be careful Fox…"

Fox ran back to the Landmaster as fast as he could and grabbed the discarded screw driver before rushing to his father's aid he snuck up from behind and got his doppelganger in a head lock before jabbing the screw driver into his right eye.

He immediately roared out in pain "You son of a bitch! What did you do to my eye?" Fox twisted the screw driver while pushing it further into the evil McCloud's socket, before being elbowed in the gut, Fox's doppelganger with much effort ripped the screw driver from his eye with his eye severed from his brain, Fox could only stare into the dark, empty, soulless, socket of his doppelganger not really believing what he had just done before he pulled out his ice pick yet again and raised it above his head in preparation to stab Fox with it before there was a loud slashing sound followed by his right hand still clutching the ice pick slammed onto the hard cold pavement with a small thud, blood immediately began pumping from the doppelganger's wrist he turned to see Krystal behind him standing in the sunset wielding the blood soaked scythe enraged by his attempt on Fox's life, she sliced the back of his left leg which slid apart from his body in the center of his knee were blood, bone, and muscle tissue stuck out, he toppled onto his side before Krystal hacked of the left side of the face emotionlessly, she made the blade of the scythe sever his right ear into three little pieces before finally piercing his chest, heart, and rib cage with a sickening crack which had continued repeatedly until his body went limp and his one good eye stared lifeless at the night sky as the chilly winds blew across the town as if they could all feel death reaping his soul from his body, as if a warning for events to come, Fox ran over to his father "Dad! Are you okay?" James replied "Yeah, I've had worse," Fox could see the cuts were already beginning to heal before he ran over to Krystal was shaking violently "He put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Hey, are you okay? It's over now you killed him! I didn't have to for once!"

His fingers started to twitch before Krystal drew her blaster and fired repeatedly at his chest until it stopped Fox looked at the splattered blood all over his clothes and then back to Krystal and said "Whoa! Remind me to never piss you off again!"

Krystal just smiled as they walked over to James and helped lift him up and back over to the remains of his housed and they all took some time to rest.

A vixen with blue fur and violet hair examined the Fox corpse before taking all of the pieces with her in a trash bag to her trailer…


	9. Part IX: A New Beginning

Part IX

A New Beginning

The next day when Fox awoke he realized he fell asleep before he and Krystal had a chance to talk and went downstairs to get himself some breakfast, one of the villagers were kind enough to let the McCloud's live with them since there house had been blown all to hell and Fox began to wonder if his doppelganger really did kill Wolf and then he began to worry _'What if I become like him? What if I hurt Krystal?' _Fox muttered to himself maybe I am worrying too much…

Later that night Fox took Krystal out for a romantic dinner and after Krystal had finished eating Fox got on one knee and asked "Krystal, will you marry me?"

She gasped at the sight of the ring and as soon as she had gotten over the shock her answer was immediately "Yes…"

To be continued…

_A/N: I know it's short but I had end this on a happy note…sort of and I really suck at romantic stuff and I'm still getting used to this writing thing…_


End file.
